


you’re a shooting star (but i see no star)

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Spinny chairs, day two: shooting star, posters, vernon and i are the same brand of idiot, vernon doesn’t know how to get off of a spinny chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: vernon hates this.orvernon is stuck on a chair, based off of real life events.





	you’re a shooting star (but i see no star)

vernon hated this. 

 

he twisted his body uselessly, the chair beneath him twisting slightly uselessly before the excess momentum made him spin slowly, right into the laughing face of his boyfriend. 

 

“josh—joshua! stop laughing and help me get down!” vernon bent his knees, reaching for joshua’s shoulders as the older stepped away, whipping out his phone and starting to record vernon as the chair spinned again. 

 

“look! you’re supposed to be helping me here!” vernon exclaimed, making josh giggle at the funny position he was in. 

 

arms spread out to keep his balance on the spinny chair and knees bent for stability, the younger reminded josh of a slightly confused and angry chicken (who was stuck on a spinning chair). 

 

vernon, on his next spin, realized he could kind of reach the wall without falling over. he placed his fingertips on the wall and stopped spinning. 

 

he let out a sigh, looking at joshua triumphantly until josh held up his phone again, vernon realizing what position he was in and flushing, accidentally pushing off of the wall. 

 

“oh my god!!” vernon screamed, grabbing onto the back of the spinning chair to try and steady himself, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

he could hear joshua cackling but he was mostly focused on not dying on the spinny chair. 

 

suddenly, he felt the chair slow and finally stop, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend, who had one hand on the chair and one hand open. 

 

letting go of the chair, joshua smiled at him and opened his arms. 

 

“come on, i’ll catch you,” vernon fell forward into his boyfriend’s arms almost immediately. 

 

hugging joshua tightly, vernon grounded himself in his boyfriend’s arms, joshua pressing a kiss onto his temple. 

 

“babe, this is why you should never use spinning chairs to put up posters,” joshua cooed at him. 

 

“well, at least it’s up,” vernon said. 

 

the two of them turned to look at the print vernon had put up of a night sky, the main point in the middle a star that was shooting through the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> this happened to me. actually. 
> 
> i felt like vernon would do this and even though it doesn’t follow the prompt exactly i wanted to write it because i felt like he would do it. 
> 
> because he hurt himself doing the shoot dance. 
> 
> i love him sm omg hes such an idiot


End file.
